<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flames Of Pleasure - Chapter Of Kyo by Platinum_Beetle99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379417">Flames Of Pleasure - Chapter Of Kyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Beetle99/pseuds/Platinum_Beetle99'>Platinum_Beetle99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KOF - Flames Of Pleasure [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of Fighters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, FemKyo, Rule 63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Beetle99/pseuds/Platinum_Beetle99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some smut between a female kyo and iori, iori is male despite my previous wording.<br/>This is my first story like this, hope i did something right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KOF - Flames Of Pleasure [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flames Of Pleasure - Chapter Of Kyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span class="u">A Bedroom</span>
</h2><p>She whimpered quietly as he nibbled on her neck a little, he rubbed himself against her slowly, his erect cock drooling on her thighs. "W-why the fuck are you so hot?!." he said, she moaned as he grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze them softly while playing with her nipples in a gentle way. Her head landed on his shoulder as his fingers entered her insides, and his other hand rubbed and played with her clit, she cried out in pleasure from his fingers' assault on her womanhood. Iori postioned kyo on her knees, he put his hand around her head; his fingers entered her mouth and she licked them excitedly.</p><p>She fingered herself while sucking on his fingers, her juices creating a mixture of an even stronger smell, iori pulled his fingers out and then propped his fully hard cock on her face, she smiled before engulfing his penis in her mouth, iori moaned as her tongue swirled around the tip in her mouth. He put both of his hands around her head and thrusted forward, his cock sliding down her throat, kyo made a gagging noise, something that turned iori on even more - "take it!, take this cock, kusanagi whore." iori exclaimed. Kyo moaned while sucking as best as she could, her labia swollen and oozing with desire, she felt it all the way down her throat, he groaned more while speeding up his thrusts, his pleasure levels rising more and more: iori felt his balls and the base of his cock tightening, he was about to cum. He jammed himself down her throat in one hard long stroke, and he finally let loose, his cock letting an explosion of cum inside her mouth: he shot out more loads, the third one firing down her throat.</p><p>He pulled out his creamcock, more sperm leaked out of kyo's mouth, as she could barely contain most of it. "It's time for something else....you'd better get ready." iori said in a animalistic nearly breathless voice, kyo nodded her head up and down, in a yes motion. Iori crawled behind kyo's already kneeled over self, he then put his hands on her thighs and postioned his cock at her outer lips, he pushed the tip against them. Iori punched into her in one strong thrust, kyo moaned instantly, the yagami heir's big strapping cock stretched her insides, almost to their limit. Of course there was no bleeding this time, they had enjoyed themselves a year earlier, to him, kyo's reaction when he popped her cherry was absolute gold.</p><p>Kyo bounced backwards against his cock, trying to please him more, she loved whenever he would grab her ass and thighs during their fun times, iori growled like an animal, this was rather worrying, but kyo wouldn't focus on the possible blood riot from iori, pleasure was the only thing on her mind. Kyo's ass cushioned iori's pelvis and waist like fine pillows, he felt himself cumming soon, all he wanted was to creampie kyo, that was all he needed. Iori grunted while kyo moaned and cried out in pleasure, iori slammed himself against her, kyo bit one of the pillows while holding the bed sheets in a fierce grip.</p><p>"Get ready!." iori yelled, that familiar feeling was returning, and he knew kyo was feeling the same, her orgasm was close, very close. Kyo stopped biting down on the pillow and let out a breathless moan, iori slapped her ass out of impulse, before either knew it, kyo's orgasm rushed through her, driving her crazy, she cried out in extreme pleasure. Iori speed up his thrusts, slamming against her with more force, iori finally felt his release coming, his cock was covered in kyo's juices and his cream, with one last strong stroke, iori exploded inside of her, shooting his loads of cum deeper inside of her. Kyo slumped over, before turning over and laying down, she closed her eyes and drifted off, iori layed on his back, looking content with his actions, and soon he also went to sleep.</p><hr/><p>A/N: Well that was my first smut story, sorry if there is a ton of mistakes in how sex works, i haven't had a boyfriend in a while, so i don't really remember how a lot of this stuff works again, anyways hope you enjoyed this story. Might upload more stories here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>